Reflections
by Torii
Summary: A few drabbles with a few other characters. But of course, they are Havoc drabbles. Hope you all enjoy! Drabble 1 & 2 up!
1. Darkside

Drabble number one! YAYS! You never know what could pop out...maybe even a bit of Yaoi...lol. Ahhh I dunno.

* * *

Drabble 1: **Darkside (Jean Havoc) **

Within the Military headquarters bathroom, Jean Havoc held his hand out to the mirror in front of him with a held breath. His fingers touched the cool glass ad slowly his palm followed. It was the same in every mirror, the same reflection, the same person.

His other hand met the mirror as well, and soon her was staring silently, directly into his own eyes. The blond man in front of mirror, the joker, the lazy but hardworking man. It was all he could see. Nothing else.

"They'd be laughing at me if they saw what I was doing right now..." he murmured, tearing his eyes and hands violently away from the mirror. He turned his back and wondered, he wondered about his thoughts, their thoughts, meaningless thoughts. "Fools..." he whispered slowly. "They're all fools...they don't see what or who I am inside..."

Again he turned and faced the mirror; again he stared into his own blue eyes. Something, somewhere in his minds eye snapped and he glared viciously into the glass structure. "You don't exist, but your there. I can't see you, but your there. They can't see, but you're close to them. You are a threat, and we can't defend ourselves." Jean watched himself as images flashed in the mirrors, him not as he was, him as someone else. But, all in all, this person was he. This person was him and was there, invisible, to stay.

Something once again snapped and Jean threw his fist at the mirror. It cracked, then shattered to pieces to the floor. No one heard.

Jean lowered his head and stared at the broken glass. The images still remained. He blinked once and as a few drops of blood fell from his hand upon the glass, the images disappeared.

But he knew. He knew, and knowing would be an error, for we are all not told about our deepest secrets, our deepest feelings. They remain hidden. Those deepest feelings are our Darkside.

With a sneer, Jean's black army boot landed forward onto the glass, cracking it more and the breaking it to the floor. "My darker side..."

Outside of the bathroom, Lieutenant Hawkeye leaned against the wall and lowered her eyes.

* * *

Alright, lets hear how ya think! 


	2. Drifting

Next!

* * *

Drabble 2: Drifting

Riza Hawkeye lent against a wall, after hearing something that made her skin freeze over. She remembered as a little girl when he father used to speak about the secrets of the human soul. What was a soul? How did a soul relate to our feelings...? She never realized it, but maybe all of the people do have a darker side of themselves, be it good or bad.

She heard shuffling inside the room wall she was leaning on, so she left, steadily making her way back to Colonel Roy's office. She looked behind her and saw a gloomy looking blond lieutenant leave, and walk the opposite direction.

"Hmm..." she shouldn't bother him. While walking, Riza soon was drifting back to her thoughts of when her father told her stories that he had made up, about dragons, pirates, knights and such. Like that stuff was actually real. She knew from the beginning, because her father was a bad storyteller, even though he tried hard.

There was one night however that he sat on the side of her bed and held open his palm to her. Of course, little Riza was confused, but her father took her hand and placed it over his own. She remembered the exact words.

"Do you feel a negative?" he had said. Little Riza only looked up to her father and told him she felt a heartbeat, and she could feel his warmth within his palm. He smiled at her that night and drew her into a long hug, and a small kiss on the forehead. Little Riza giggled then, but not now.

The night after, Little Riza found out her father had been murdered. He was of the military...and it was said he died protecting a young girl from a massive killer. A young girl the same age as she was that time.

Riza stopped and held out her palm and touched her left fingers to it. She felt no negative. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the Colonel's door. He had never said why he asked her that, and now...maybe she would never know.

* * *

I'd like to thank Kaiya-Chan for the review! Yes, to answer your question, there is some Riza/Jean in there. Muwhahah. She was waiting outside for him, but he didn't know that, she changed her mind, letting it wander. These two drabbles go together, and the next one won't. MWUAHAHH! Thanks again! 


End file.
